


Muñecos y recuerdos

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Community: una_frase, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho frases sobre la vida de Bakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muñecos y recuerdos

#1. Mesa  
Sabía que las figuras que permanecían sobre la mesa no tardarían en atrapar las almas de sus amigos y llevarlos a algo peor que la muerte, pero no podía conseguir la fuerza de voluntad para destruirlas, no porque el espíritu estuviese controlando su cuerpo para impedirle hacer tal cosa, sino porque _no_ lo estaba haciendo.

#2. Sillón  
Bakura recordaba la alegría que había sentido al terminar el primer modelo, la cual le permitió recostarse en el sillón y sonreír por primera vez en meses, sin saber que el alma de uno de sus compañeros terminaría encerrada en ese pequeño muñeco.

#3. Cama  
El espíritu había desaparecido —esta vez para siempre, según Yugi—, pero por alguna razón las pesadillas que lo habían atormentado desde que el espíritu le permitió notar su existencia no se habían desvanecido con él, al contrario: parecían tan vívidas que Bakura prefería no recostarse en su cama, aun cuando el no poder dormir por la incomodidad del piso no le traía ningún tipo de alivio.

#4. Espejo  
Cada vez que miraba a un espejo sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, aun cuando sabía que la mirada fría del espíritu ya no era lo que se reflejaba en éste y el peso del anillo en su cuello no era más que un lejano recuerdo.

#5. Armario  
Aunque estaba seguro de que el espíritu la había robado, Bakura conservaba la gabardina negra en el fondo de su armario, no porque la atesorase como un recuerdo preciado, sino porque era la prueba de que todo había sido real.

#6. Silla  
La noche en que su padre llegó a casa con la noticia del accidente de su hermana y su madre, Bakura pasó la noche en una silla cercana a la puerta, esperando que Amane regresase y le preguntase inocentemente por qué sus ojos estaban rojos.

#7. Tocador  
Las cartas que había dejado semana tras semana sobre el tocador de su hermana, con la esperanza de que ella las leyese, se habían convertido una pila; tenía que aceptarlo: Amane no volvería y si quería comunicarse con ella, tendría que buscar otra forma para hacerlo.

#8. Encimera  
Bakura dejó su mazo recién barajado sobre la encimera y contuvo su respiración, era al espíritu y no a él a quien las cartas —y los muertos— le hablaban, pero por una vez estaba seguro de que estas le dirían qué había sido del espíritu; nervioso, tomó la primera carta y palideció al ver la "D" de su Tabla Ouija.


End file.
